Duanes Fic
by TheRealGN'R
Summary: A fan fiction centered around Dwayne and his stress with his parents, girls, report card and guitar.


Dwayne sat in his room, cross legged, on his bed doing what he does best. Playing the guitar. A big stack of homework was in a messy pile on the floor next to him. Why he even bothered bringing it home he did not know. He didn't care about homework, he didn't care about anything. He only cared about guitar.

His father came in. "Dwayne" he said. No answer. "Dwayne!" he said again. Dwayne tried to ignore him. He hated when they came in without knocking, and he already knew what he was going to say. The same bull crap he says everyday. "Dwayne you ARE going to school today, don't even think about staying home again". His father continued to rant the same speech about responsibility and duties and Duane got angrier with every word, and the angrier he got the faster he would play. but still, he said nothing. "DWAYNE! you are NOT staying in this house today, you either leave now and don't come back, or start going to school!". Dwayne finally stopped playing. he knew he didn't have much of a choice. recently fired from his job at the local pizza place for starting a food fight, he still depended on his parents for food and shelter no matter how much he hated them.

He sighed and layed his guitar on his bed. "Ok... ill go." "That's more like it!" said his father. "you cant play that guitar the rest of your life!". his father left, and Duane held back anger. "who the hell says i cant!" he said to himself quietly. his parents didn't get it, they expected him to work a 9-5 office job after high school. they wanted him to go to college and "get a good education" so he could "get a decent respectable job". Duane had other plans. he wanted to play music. that's all he wanted. he didn't care if he was working in a gas station, or pet store or something. something easy, enjoyable, that gave him enough money to live, the rest of his life would be dedicated to music with his band Scäb. Actually working in a pet store didn't sound like that bad of an idea. He liked animals.

Dwayne adjusted the heat lamp on his pet iguanas cage. he named him "Saul" after a guitarist he greatly respected. Duane grabbed his car keys then headed out the door.

Dwayne sat in the back of his math class, in the corner, next to the window, scribbling down song lyrics. "Who the hell says i cant?/its my life man i live the way i want to man/ why don't you leave me alone MAN?". His father could make him go to school but not make him do his work.

Done with his song, Duane stared at the math questions his class was assigned. Just looked like a bunch of numbers and squiggly lines to him. He wasn't even going to bother. He didn't want to embarrass him self. But to his unfortune, the teacher, who had something against long haired metal heads (and teenagers in general, pretty ironic for a high school teacher if you ask me) decided to call upon Duane to answer the first question. "Uuuuuuh..." Duane stalled "Um.. i don't know" he mumbled, he wasn't a very good talker, singer sure, talker no. The class laughed at his impediment. "What do you MEAN you don't know? Didn't you do the work?". She knew the answer to her question, and Duane knew she knew. "...No" he admitted, getting angry. "What? Why not?". "Because i don't care about math homework!". The math teacher sighed , Dwayne was just getting annoying now. "Take your hat off! No hats in class you know the rules!". She went back to her teaching without another word. Duane reluctantly took off his baseball cap, but he was glad. Finally she had shut up.

5 minutes till lunch. Finally! Jeez it felt like that class would never end. Duanes fingers tapped on his desk, itching to get to the frets they were made for. Our long haired hero starred out the window. With nothing to do to pass these last few minutes of class, his attention fell upon the girls phys ed class... Who were running around a track. More specifically his attention fell on one girl, her name; Clarise.

Clarise was a senior, and a very odd girl. She had long blonde hair and shared the same interest in guitars as Duane did. That's what Dwayne liked about her. She was also dating this jerk, Jimmy monet. After the guitarmagedon contest, Dwayne and her went out for something to eat. Turned out they had more than just guitars in common. The both of them had fathers that enjoyed taking their stuff away, and the both of them thought Monty Python was the most hilarious thing either of them had ever seen.

But when jimmy found out how close they were getting he got jealous. He knew Dwayne should have won the guitar contest, everyone did, and that just made him hate him more. The judges chose HIM. He played faster, his solo was far more technical and complicated then Dwaynes shitty two hand tapping crap. So what if his sweep arpeggios were a little sloppy! There was no way he was going to let his girlfriend hang out with a wannabee loser like him. She wouldn't resist. Clarise was to afraid of Jimmy breaking up with her. She for some reason, always needed a boyfriend. Good thing too, Jimmy needed her for burritos and such.

The bell finally rang. About time. Dwayne was getting hungry. He put on his hat and walked towards the back of the school where the rest of Scäb always was. The 4 of them couldn't stand the stuffiness of the cafeteria, and liked getting a little fresh air between classes. Dwayne walked over to his band mates who were sitting on a patch of grass, eating some stolen pizza they got from the school kitchen.

Clorazz, the bassist, was the first to see Duane. She looked up at him and smirked "Hey Dwayne! decided to come to school today?". the other members, Steve (the drummer) and Craig (the keytar/rhythm guitarist) turned around to look at their frontman. "Whoa! What are you doing here man?" Steve asked smiling. He looked stoned., but he always did. "Whats up guys?" Duane sat down and grabbed himself a slice of pizza. "My dad says i have to go to school now or hes going to kick me out...". "Aw shucks... that blows dude" Craig spat as he said this. (He had a lisp when he spoke. Braces do that.) "Yeah i know..." Duane finished his pizza, then mumbled and looked at the ground. "What are you gonna do?" Clorazz fixed her make-up as she asked. "I dunno... Maybe i could live in my van or something". "Would their be enough room for you and all our equipment?" Steve scratched his head with one drum stick and twirled the other, he always had them with him. "I dunno man..." Duane layed back and stared at the clouds... one of them looked like a guitar.. Clorazz put down her blush. she was starting to get a little worried now.. "well you can always stay with us Duane, right Craig?" this was a rhetorical question. "Well i dunno Clorazz we don't have alot of room-". "We'll make room!" Clorazz snapped at her brother. "Well don't look at me dude i'm already sleeping on the couch and i'm sharing it with two other people!" Steve stated. "That's alright guys, ill um.. find a park bench or something. Ill talk to you guys later.. im gonna go walk around". Duane got up and started walking. "Guess your not coming to gym then huh?" someone asked. "Hell no!"

Yeah let me begin by saying that I know Clorazz is a stupid name, but it was the first thing i thought of.. I looked at her and said to myself "*Squinty eyes* her name is Clorazz...". Anyways this is my first ever fan fiction, so dont expect it to be great. I appologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, or simply if the english isnt very easy to understand, I was the only one that read over it.. Welp. Heres my fic. Duane is such a great character and hes not even mentioned on any of the fan fictions on here, i had a bunch of ideas for him. this was just the first chapter of a long story i plan on doing, but i might not continue to do. uh lets see what else... i named his Iguana after slash because he was based off of him, i got the idea of him liking animals because for some reason he hangs out in a pet store, craig and steve seemed like suiting names for the two, i planned on making clorazz and craig siblings because they have similar genetics and also because... i dunno. Brendon, Melisssa, Jason and McGuirk will most likely be in future chapters, but im not quite sure. uh sorry its so short, but this took me like 3 days to do. again this is my first fic, so sorry for any bad grammar or spelling or whatever, im not the best at explaining myself with words, i like cartoons and drawing things out instead sooo use your imagination and pretend it makes sense. please dont complain about it, i already said sorry. it should improve in future chapters. and lastly PLEASE REVIEW i need critisism! (come on its free and you dont even need to log in, just say "i liked it" or something). also thanks for reading :)

oh and ps. sorry if the constant spelling of Duanes name was annoying you, it was spelled both ways in the show and i get bored using one or the other for too long... again use your imagination if it bugs you!


End file.
